


Intro: ( Couple's Therapy):

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Couple's Therapy Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e19 Ku I Ka Pili Koko (Blood Brothers), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Kissing, Makeup Sex, Making Love, Making Out, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danni & Steve decided to go through therapy, Will it help?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series, This happens after 4x19, Danni recovered, & she got back together with Steve!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intro: ( Couple's Therapy):

*Summary: Danni & Steve decided to go through therapy, Will it help?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, This happens after 4x19, Danni recovered, & she got back together with Steve!!!*

 

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & his partner, & ex-lover, Detective Danielle "Danni" Williams were having down, & dirty sex in the bed, making it shake, & bounce. "GAWWWD, DANNI !!!", as he screamed out his pleasure, as he was being rode like a bronco, he felt like he would never get any release, or relief. He was groaning, & his body was flushed, & pink, He was definitely enjoying himself.

 

Danni growled, "You are mine", as she snapped her hips, really giving it to him, & she raked her fingers through her hair, as she rode him. Steve moaned out, "I am sorry, It's your animal magnetism", she laid down, & straddled him, she moved down his body, biting his nipples, & tugging each of them between his teeth. Steve moaned out, due the stimulation, & lets the pleasure overtake him for once.

 

She felt his morning wood growing with interest against her, as she marked his body, & she found a particular spot on his neck, & focused on that. The Seal groaned, & said practically begging, "Danni, Please", she took the sheet off of him, working him to the edge, & then denying him. She lets go, & he orgasmed very hard, & she followed behind him. Then, He had his payback, & they held each other, as they were spent.

 

"Are you sure about this therapy ?", he asked, as he dropped a kiss on the top of her head, Danni smiled, as she looked at her ring, & she said, "I am sure, Baby, This doc will help us stay on track, If you feel uncomfortable, We will stop", Steve said with a nod, "Of course, I would do anything for you", Then he felt himself become hard again at the sight of his lover's body.

 

"Mmmm, I think you deserve a reward, _**Stud**_ , For being a good boy", she cooed seductively, & she proceeded to suck him off, which let them having sex. They were at it, & wouldn't let up on the other, moaning & groaning could be heard through the open windows, where anyone could hear them. Then, they fell asleep afterwards, holding each other, vowing that they would never let go of each other again.

 

They had breakfast together, after a long round of shower sex, & they were enjoying themselves, & the other's company. Each talked about how excited they were to start the day new, & spend it with each other. Danni had the urge to kiss him, & she did. Steve was taken back with a smile, & asked, "What was that for ?", as he tasted strawberry jelly from her lips. "Nothing, I am just happy" & he said, "I will take a free kiss anytime", & kissed her back in response. He pulled her to his lap, & they read the paper together.

 

After a heavy make out session, Danni went home to change, cause she did not want to do the walk of shame in the clothes that she wore the day before. She was driving along, & feeling happy about being with Steve again, & she knew that it will work out this time. **"I will make it work, Even if it kills me"** , she vowed thinking to herself, & she puts the radio on, & hums along to the song, as she makes her way to her apartment.

 

 

 

* Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
